Narnia The Lion, The Witch and the wardrobe
by emerald825
Summary: When the White Witch came to power a hundred years ago, she captured Aslan's angels and turned them evil. When Lucy Pevensie enters Narnia, Raven, a fallen angel, finds herself in a difficult situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Narnia**

**The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe**

3rd. of June.

This fragment about Narnia; The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, I thought up after seeing the movie every day for 7 days in a row. Yesterday I received the original English version of the book which I finished reading this morning. I noticed the differences between the book and the movie and I daresay that, concerning the storyline and the way it is told, I find the movie better. One point I think, is that the book is told in a more childish way (that's logical for a children's novel) than the movie. Concerning Mr. Tumnus I find his bigger role in the movie suits the story better. After all, it's his abduction that keeps Lucy motivated to participate in the war.

The reason I'm writing this, is because I wanted to paste the scenes with Tumnus into the book together with a bit I thought up myself.

On the Internet I read that in the last book, Aslan takes all good creatures to his country, which is actually Heaven. Anyway, I figured, that as he made Narnia, he brought angels with him from heaven too. From the way I see it, I figured that angels are beautiful men and women, who were brought up from childhood along with other creatures that inhabit Narnia.

When the White Witch comes to power in the year 900(Narnian years), she captures a small group of young angels because she knows they would become very powerful beings. She tortures them and casts spells on them until they became her willing slaves. The evil spells changed the fair looking angels into dark, evil creatures with twisted minds, although with no free will of their own. The Witch gave them evil weapons and learned them dangerous magic only few can control. However, she forbade them to use their fire powers, since that would melt the Queen's ice. She even made sure that they forgot every memory they had about the lifes they had lived before. She made them loose any emotion they might have had. They truly became creatures of the night.

One of those fallen angels is a female named Elianor, only she doesn't remember that and the Witch gave her a new name. Raven. After her raven-black wings that one day had been white. As a child, only her hair had been black, but now everything was except her pale skin. Even her eyes were pitch black. The clothes the Witch had given her were black too. She had wanted it so because she herself would stand out among her troops with her white dresses.

Raven was dressed in a black tunic that ended just above her knees. The sleeves ended at her elbow and were wide and pointed. Under her tunic, a black legging that covered her legs. On her feet she wore strong, high heeled boots. Leather straps with silver buckles made sure they were tight.

On top of her tunic she wore a coat of mail that was made of black iron. The sleeves of the mail coat ended just below her shoulders. On top of the chain mail coat she wore a leather jacket that was lined on the inside with wool against the cold. Around her waist she had a belt on which she had hung a dagger. It was an wicked formed dagger with evil writing on the blade in long forgotten languages. She also had a spear with multiple cutting edges but was still easy in use, even when flying.

Now, let's get back to the story. This part of the story takes place when Mr. Tumnus is already captured by the White Witch. The Pevensie children still don't believe Lucy because Edmund, who had already been there, pretends he was only playing along. They are playing cricket at the moment. In Narnia, Aslan is gathering troops that will all be assembling by the Stone Table to put up camp there. That's where we will begin.

The Witch had met Edmund but is concerned that he might not keep his promise of bringing the others to her. She also fears that other creatures might have heard about the arrival of the humans and would remember the prophesies concerning them. That might result in resilience against her reign and that was the least thing she wanted. So Raven was send out to search for possible presence of humans or hostilities against the Queen.

If the Queen wanted thorough and yet unnoticed searches, she would send angels which were far more silent than the wolves of the Secret Police. Then, once the angels had tracked down the target, the wolves would make the arrest. The Queen wanted this particular search go unnoticed for the inhabitants of Narnia because there might be a chance of a revolt. But more important, although she kept it secret, she didn't want anyone to see how fearful she was for the prophecy coming true.

Returning to Ravens' assignment, she had done countless missions like this. Over the years, many creatures had ended up as stone statues in the Queen's courtyard by her hand. But emotionless as she was, she felt no remorse for it. The reason why Raven, (the strongest and most faithful) of all people, was send out for this simple task, was because she was simply the only angels left.

You see, although the angels were evil now, the Witch knew that there would always be a chance that they would fall back to their old 'good' ways. If she saw even the slightest hint of such a fallback, she made sure that it was brought to a halt. In other words, a lot of statues in her courtyard featured the angels. As said before, that happened to all of them except Raven. She had been the only one proven faithful over a hundred years. She might have been proud of herself if she had been able to feel anything, but for the 'good side's' point of view it meant she was the first to fall for the evil powers.

So it happened that Raven soared over fields and woods this night. She looked for suspicious movement down below and when she saw something, she descended to take a closer look. The last thing she had expected was to find an army under the trees, so you can imagine her surprise when an arrow shot out from beneath the trees that hit her full on the left side of her stomach. She yelped as the sudden pain took her by surprise. She lost her balance of flight and fell towards the ground at high speed. Even as the treetops broke her fall she hit the ground pretty roughly. She lay there stunned for a moment, but the sound of galloping hooves alerted her again. Apart from the arrow that stuck out her waist she miraculously had no serious injuries so she hastily started to look for her spear which she had dropped during her fall. Before she could find it however, a dozen or so fauns, centaurs and satyrs appeared. They surrounded her and even the trees seemed to want to close her in. She took a defensive position but noticed that some of them stared at her curiously. That wasn't surprising because they didn't get to see an angel every day, especially a fallen one. Then, a centaur galloped towards her with a sword in his hands, ready to strike. Raven hadn't time to think and simply drew back as far as she could until she stood with her back against a tree. The centaur went straight for her, she held her arms in front of her face and closed her eyes… But his blow never landed.

"Wait." A deep voice said. Raven heard the centaur gallop back and she opened her eyes. In the middle of the circle stood a lion. She immediately saw that this was Aslan, The Great Lion. As soon as she saw him, somewhere in her mind a door opened and light shone through. The gate to her old life's memories had been opened.

"Let me handle this." Aslan said to the centaur. The centaur nodded and took his distance. As Aslan walked towards her, raven scanned the circle in search for escape routes. She nearly forgot the lion until he stood right in front of her and pushed her in a sitting position with his massive paw. She kept it so there was no way for her to go. Knowing that there was no way out of this, she waited for whatever he might do. But instead of killing her like she had expected, he started to talk to her.

"It's been a long time, Elianor." Aslan said. The creatures behind them murmured to each other at hearing that name.

"You must be mistaking me for someone else." Raven said. "I don't know anyone called like that and it's certainly not me.

"The Witch has changed you greatly. "Aslan said sadly. "But to me you are still the same person you were a hundred years ago."

The lion's face was very close to hers and she looked straight in his golden eyes. They awoke something inside her, sensations that were strange to her, images of places she seemed to have known but couldn't place. His voice made her feel her warm inside, a strange feeling if you consider the fact that she hadn't felt anything for a hundred years. All these sensations confused her. To gain time she revealed her pointed teeth (another thing the Witch was responsible for. Fallen angels drink the blood of their victims and don't eat anything else. However they were dependant on how much they were allowed to take from the, not yet, petrified prisoners of the Witch) and hissed at him. The lion did not seem impressed. He could see right through the mask she put up and saw her confusion and insecurity. He knew his appearance had triggered it and that had been his intention. She hadn't been evil all her life, in fact, he had even known her personally. It hurt him to see her degraded like that. At this moment of thought, Raven took her chance and gathered all her strength and suddenly pushed the lion back with her legs. With a force that surprised herself, the lion fell backwards. Raven pushed off hard and shot up to the sky like an arrow from its bow. The centaurs raised their bows and aimed at the sky.

"Hold you fire." Aslan said. The centaurs looked at him bewildered.

"She isn't beyond rescue." Aslan said as he watched her flying away.

And so Raven escaped. She knew what had happened was important, so she flew back to the castle as fast as she could. But the flight was difficult because the arrow still stuck in the wound and it began to bleed more heavily. Together with the confusion Aslan had caused her, you can imagine just how difficult it really was.

Nearly fainting, she finally arrived at the castle and tumbled in the courtyard with the stone statues. As she landed, the arrow that stuck out, broke to the skin with the other end still in it. She breathed heavily and just lay there until she heard Maugrim, head of the Secret Police , coming towards her.

"Get the Queen. Quick! It's very important." Raven panted. Maugrim growled in acknowledgement although he knew how stupid it was to let the Queen come to you instead of the other way ´round, and went upstairs. Raven stayed where she was. She sat up on her knees but had to support herself with her left arm while she laid her right on the wound that still bled. It was painful to breathe with half an arrow in her gut so she kept panting.

The Queen appeared, followed by Maugrim and her dwarf Ginnabrik.

" What on earth," She said impatiently. " Can be so important that you let me do the walking. You have wings so you could've flown too."

She saw that Raven was injured, but at the moment she didn't care because she was still angry at the fact that **she** had been summoned.

" Aslan, my Queen." Raven said between her pants. " he has come back to Narnia."

"Aslan?" The Queen repeated. " And how, exactly, did you find that out? You heard it from one of the inhabitants?"

" No, your Majesty. I met him."

" You actually **met **the Lion?" The Queen slowly said. " Then why didn't you kill him then?" She burst out.

" I…I was wounded, Sire, and surrounded by enemy troops." Raven said, surprised that the Queen even asked.

" I gave you powers beyond their imagination! You're stronger than any of them!" The Queen shouted. " Why didn't you use them?" She asked softly, almost disappointed. That tone was worse than her shouting. It made you feel that you'd done something really wrong.

"I…" Raven began, but she couldn't think of a sensible answer.

"Do you perhaps." The Queen said slowly. "sympathise them, Raven?"


	2. Chapter 2

"No of course not, my Queen! I hate them as much as you do!"

The Witch didn't believe her. She noticed a difference in the angel's eyes. Her voice had sounded almost panicking while it should be monotone because she'd had no feelings to express herself with. The Witch realized that she might lose this angel as well.

"Tell me," She said calmly. "How do you think my chances are in defeating the Great Lion?"

Raven looked at her in amazement. She was just a warrior, she didn't know anything about strategy, she simply followed orders. Why would the Queen ask her a question like that?

"Well Raven? You usually answer any question I ask you immediately."

Raven suddenly realized what she thought was the truth, but she didn't dare to say that in front of her Queen. Avoiding the question she said:

"According to the prophecies…"

"I'm not asking about any prophecy Raven. We've already been through that a hundred times and I told you that I would counter them all. Now I'm not wondering if prophecies will come true, I'm asking what **you** think our chances will be in the war that may be at hand. I want an honest answer, mind you."

Raven didn't answer and looked at the floor. How could she tell the truth?

"Do you doubt me, Raven?" The Queen asked in that disappointed tone again. Raven still didn't answer but the Queen could see the answer written on her face.

"Thank you Raven, for your honesty." She said. Raven looked at her bewildered. How did she know?

"But you underestimate me." The Queen continued. "And underestimation and doubt are the same to me as treason. Guard!" She called.

"My Queen?" Raven asked. She had expected to be turned into stone, just like the others.

"In different circumstances you might have joined the others." The Queen said as if reading her mind. " But lucky for you, you're my last angel and I don't want to waist something useful. A little prison time should give you the time you need to find out where you loyalty lies."

"No! My Queen!" Raven cried out painting as the guard loaded her under his arm by picking her up by her waist(where her wound was located).

"I would never betray you! Never!" But even as she said that, she knew she was lying. Prison time wouldn't make her think different of this…Witch.

"We'll see in time if that's true, dear one." The Queen answered her calling while following the guard towards the dungeon.

"And how long will that be?" Raven said softly, but not soft enough for the Witch to hear the sarcastic undertone in what she said.

" As long as it takes for you to stop this behavior Raven." The Witch said coldly as the guard threw Raven in jail. She struggled as the guard tried to cuff her ankles but the guard annoyed grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall. While she gasped for air, he managed to get the cuffs on. Then he went back to the jail door, leaving Raven gasping and coughing as she tried to stand up again. Why she even tried it she never knew, but as the Witch turned around to leave, she shot a ball of fire from her hand straight at her. The Witch suddenly turned around and simply blocked the fire with her wand. Her eyes were wide with disbelief that the angel had tried to attack her, but her eyes also read triumph. It had been an act of despair and she still was stronger than her most powerful servant. She still was the master. She soon would own the angel again.

"As long as it takes raven." The Witch said as she left. Raven looked at her as she disappeared around the corner. She threw her head back and gave a long, terrible, high-pitched shriek as only angels can. In a battle every foe would've sunken through his knees and lost all hope, but in this shriek sounded annoyance, dismay and despair. Raven imagined the Queen hearing it and smile in triumph, but at the moment there was no one who could've heard it.

Or was there?

"You should attend to hat wound or you'll bleed empty."

Raven turned her head quickly and in a portal on her right she saw a faun sitting on the floor. He had a red scarf wrapped around him (which obviously didn't keep him warm in here) and his goat legs were cuffed in iron too.

"Mind your own business." Raven snapped at him. The faun looked nice enough though, but right now the last thing Raven wanted was company. She just wanted to be alone. 'Besides,' she thought. 'I have more important things on my mind now.' It was true, and she had to admit that the faun was right. The adrenaline had made sure she didn't feel the pain, but now that she had screamed away her anger and calmed down again it returned in all its fierceness. She gasped as she suddenly felt the pain, she placed her hand upon her waist where the wound was located and at the same time her other hand sought a wall for support. She knew the faun was looking but she didn't care. She leaned against the wall and sat down slowly, trying to move as little as possible to keep the wound from hurting too much. She leaned with her right shoulder against the wall and her back towards the gate. All sorts of thought went trough her head. Why had she reacted in the way she did? Ever since she had seen Aslan she felt as if she was more alive than she used to be. It felt like the way you feel when you've just awoken from a bad dream. She realized she now had a will of her own; could make her won decisions and choices. But what she didn't understand were all the strange sensations she experienced. And what did all the strange images mean that ran through her head and seemed to come from nowhere?

She lay her right arm on a ridge and laid her head on that arm. Exhausted she fell asleep. The sun was about to rise.

Raven woke up next evening. She had to take a look around the room before she remembered where she was and why.

"I had that too at first. Amazing how fast you get used to this place." The faun said. "Have you been having bad dreams?" he asked it a worried tone.

Raven didn't answer because she knew he was right. Her sleep hadn't been peaceful at all. Images of all sorts had been running trough her head: words and bits of conversations, images of animals and other creatures, name it. Somehow she knew that it hadn't been dreams but memories. Things that had really happened. Just like the ones she'd had the night before with Aslan.

Suddenly she remembered something: The smiling face of a very young faun. It showed great similarities with the faun she was in jail with.

"Tumnus." She whispered as she remembered his name.

"Yes?" The faun responded to his name.

"Your name is Tumnus." She said hesitating.' Isn't it? I just remembered…" She fell silent.

" A memory from long ago?" The faun asked. In his voice Raven could hear a trace of hope.

"Unlikely." She said, convincing herself that Maugrim probably had mentioned it.

The silence was broken by the guard, who came in with a plate in his hand. He put it down in front of Raven and walked away. On the plate lay a chunk of bread and a cup with water,

" She knows I don't eat that." Raven called after the guard.

"That's why there's only one plate." The guard called back evilly.

Raven stared at the plate while the words of the guard rang in her ears. She knew exactly what the guard had meant. It was her, or the faun. He probably didn't even realize how serious the situation was

4


	3. Chapter 3

His only concern was probably about the fact that there was only one plate for two people. Raven realized the Witch was behind this to test her loyalty towards her. Then she saw the way Tumnus was staring at the plate in front of her. When she saw him looking like that she simply couldn't make herself to do what the Witch wanted her to.

It was Tumnus who broke the silence.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" he asked carefully.

Raven looked at him once more. No, she simply couldn't please the Witch over this hungry faun she seemed to know from somewhere. The fact that the Witch had imprisoned her made her feel only more resilient. She smiled uncertain to him, something she hadn't done in a hundred years. She was surprised she even knew howm, since she wasn't supposed to know. He really was the faun from her memory, he had aged a bit, but still. She noticed he looked at her with fright, but also curiosity and even a trace of fondness. Did he know her better than she thought? At least he knew something.

She shook away all those thoughts and picked up a plate. She crept towards Tumnus as standing up was too painful.

"I'd get up but you see, my legs." Tumnus said.

Elianor put down the plate in front of him. She knew what he meant, hooves are difficult to walk with on ice.

"You'd better drink first before it freezes." She said

"And you ought to do something about that wound of yours." Tumnus said as he pointed behind her. She looked and saw that she had left a trail of blood from where she had been sitting. Around her waist her clothes were stained red.

"It's nothing I can't handle." She said, avoiding any further continuance on the subject. Then she returned to the wall where she had spent the day sleeping. Behind her back Tumnus shook his head: he knew she lied. Raven leaned heavily against the wall, the wound hurt so terribly that tears of pain began to overflow her eyes. She suppressed the moans that lay on the tip of her tongue and she felt very dizzy. The room started spinning around her and everything turned black.

When Raven woke up again Tumnus was sitting beside her. She was lying in the corner where he usually sat. She wondered how he got her there without being able to walk, he must've dragged her all the way across the floor.

Tumnus had taken off her jacket and her chain mail coat and had cut open her tunic a bit around the wound so he could take a better look at it.

"Your stubbornness is going to get you killed one day. A few more hours and you **would** have bled empty." He said as he tried to find out how deep the arrow was. It was difficult to see because the flesh around it was in the way. Raven groaned as he softly moved the flesh aside and saw the end of the arrow of which, unfortunately the end was quite long.

"Why are you helping me?" Raven asked softly as she watched his worried face.

"No creature is born evil. They are made so, whether they have the choice or not. Just like you a hundred years ago."

"How do you know so much about me? You seem familiar but the memory is blurry and you're not telling me everything."

"It's better for you to find some things out for yourself. If you don't remember, then it's simply not yet the time for you to know."

"Now what kind of an answer is that?" she tried to seem angry.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" Tumnus said, not even looking up. "I know you're opposing the Witch. Her spell on you is failing. That's why your memories are coming back. I think it's time you stopped fighting it. After all, you agree that Aslan can't be defeated? Why would you admit that in front of the Witch?"

"I was just trying to be realistic."

"As a servant of the Witch you would rather lie about something like that than being realistic."

Again he had a point.

"It'll al become clear, but you have to give it time." He looked at her as if he saw her from a memory, but when she looked directly at him with her black eyes he shook his head and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Let's get this out shall we?" He said.

First an incision had to be made directly across the wound. That way, there was enough room for Tumnus' hand to get hold of the arrow and get it out. Tumnus took a sharp edged icicle with which he made a horizontal cut across the wound. Raven bit her lip to keep herself from screaming.

"Well, that was the easiest part." Tumnus said. "Ready for the next?"

"Better get on with it now we're at it." Raven said sourly. Tumnus smiled faintly, that was the angel he knew.

"Ready?" He said as he took hold of the arrow. Although she tried, Raven wasn't prepared for it when Tumnus suddenly pulled out the arrow with one big jerk. She screamed in pain and fell into darkness again.


	4. Chapter 4

When Raven woke up again Tumnus was still sitting beside her. His face immediately cheered up when he saw that she was awake.

"For a while there I was afraid you wouldn't wake up again." He said as he showed her the arrow that he had pulled out. It was at least 20 cm long. Raven raised her eyebrow as she saw it but didn't respond in any other way. She hadn't felt so calm all her life. She felt as if she was truly alive again.

"I saw a valley with a stream. On both sides of it was a long lane of grass that slowly changed into mos. The mats of moss disappeared between the trees. The water in the river flowed quickly. Drops fell on the rocks and sounded like Christmas bells and the flowing of the stream was like an endless song. A young faun and a small angel were playing in the stream." Raven smiled but silently laughed. "The faun pushed the angel in the river 'till the water came up to her waist. The water was freezing and she flew up into a tree and hid. The faun looked for her but she was nowhere in sight until she jumped out right on top of him. They rolled over the grass and tumbled into the river. They were almost swept away by the strong current, but they helped each other and managed to climb on the riverbank. The river just sang on but looked much more dangerous now."

Raven looked at Tumnus.

"It was us." She said.

Tumnus smiled and sobbed at the same time and embraced Raven tightly.

"My name was…"

"Elianor." Tumnus said sobbing. "I missed you so much."

"I'm sorry. What more can I say?" Elianor now cried too. "It must've been terrible for you to see me in this condition after such a long time wondering where I might be."

"There has never been a doubt in my mind about where you were." Tumnus said. "We soon got to know the new servants of the White Witch."

"That must've been worse than not knowing where I was." Elianor said. Tumnus could only agree. Elianor lay her head on Tumnus' chest but immediately lifted it up again.

"You're so cold!" she exclaimed. "You can't expect to stay warm in here with just a scarf!"

She sat up and shoved around until she sat exactly opposite to Tumnus, then she folded open her wings like so, that they embraced them both.

"Your eyes are getting colour again." Tumnus said as they looked each other straight in the face. "And so are your wings."  
Elianor looked and saw he was right. It seemed as if her wings were being bleached.  
"What colour did my eyes have?" she asked him.  
"Blue. And they always shone, as if the stars were reflected in them at all times. Night time or not."  
She smiled and lay down. "You have changed much" she said.  
"You have too, only slower." He responded. It was true. As far as Elianor remembered they were about the same age, only Tumnus looked like twenty-five and she still looked like a girl of seventeen.  
"And now you're changing again." Tumnus continued.  
"For the good I hope." She replied. "But why do you look so much older than me?"  
"It's very simple really. You're immortal and I am not. You stop aging at some point, but I don't."  
"So I will live and you will die?"  
"A faun's lifespan is way longer than a human's, but eventually I will die, yes." He spoke sadly. In his heart he had always known that she would outlive him, but that had never influenced their friendship. Although he knew it would hurt her greatly when the time came. Immortality can be tough when everyone else around you dies. Elianor knew this too, the joy she had experienced when she had found her friend again ebbed away when she realised she would lose him again eventually. She began to cry.  
"Hey, please don't do that." Tumnus said comforting as she wet his shoulder with her tears. "It'll freeze you know."  
"S-Sorry" she mumbled as she wiped her eyes. She chuckeld. "You eyHHey pleaser don'tmust think I'm being silly."  
"Of course not." Tumnus said as he lifted her chin up. "It's perfectly understandable, but don't you think I'm sad, knowing that I will die and leave you behind?"  
"No of course not, sorry. It was selfish to think that."  
He was glad she understood and smiled. As she looked at him she noticed something.  
"What happened to your horns?"  
The fact was, that Tumnus' horns were only half of what they were supposed to be.  
"The Witch likes to humiliate her enemies, so she though it would be funny to saw them off."  
"That's disgusting." Elianor said, but she also realised that during the past ten years she had helped the Witch do things like this.  
"There's not much we can do about it right now."  
"Not yet." She said. She sighed and made sure her wings covered them both. She now had to learn to sleep at night again.  
"I don't suppose you brought you flute with you?"  
"Nope, 'fraid not." Tumnus answered as he wondered if the wolves of the secret police had left anything intact of his house.  
After a while they both fell asleep.

Next morning the guard came in with the usual chunk of bread and the glass of water. Tumnus offered it to Elianor but she refused.  
"My looks may be changing, but my digestion system isn't yet."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't you see?" she suddenly burst out. "The only thing I can live from is blood. Hear? BLOOD!"  
As she talked loudly she revealed her pointed teeth.  
"Why do you think the Witch gives only one plate? The only one I can drink blood from is you. She likes to torment prisoners, you should know, so she lets me chooses between my life, or my friend's. If I don't give the food to you, we'll both die, and if I do give it to you, I'll have to feed on my best friend! She's testing me. She'll know that if I drain you like any other enemy; I'm still loyal to her. I don't want to hurt you my friend, but neither do I want to die." Tears ran down her face. Tumnus did not know what to say.  
"Drink while it's not yet frozen." she said as she leaned against the wall.


End file.
